Just a Little Luck
by RavenclawEncyclopedia
Summary: After the war, Neville Longbottom and his fiance, Hannah Abbott, use a trick a Muggle neuropsychologist gave them to try to help restore Frank and Alice Longbottom's memories. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my second chapter fic, about Neville after the war. The story will center around Neville and Hannah's marriage, as well as Frank and Alice in St. Mungo's. I won't give anything away, but I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, as well as the underlined stuff, belongs to the wonderful and BRILLIANT Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Anything you don't belongs to yours truly.**

* * *

><p><span>Just a Little Luck: Chapter 1<span>

He didn't exactly know why he kept them all. Nevertheless, every time he received one from her, he put it in his pocket, despite his Gran's claims that he should throw them all away. When he got home, he put them in the box, with an Undetectable Extension Charm put on it.

Now that he was out of Hogwarts, Neville visited his parents about twice a week. His mother still gave him Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers, and he still treasured every one of them. Neither of his parents recognized him, or so the healers said. However, his mother always seemed to know that Neville was special to her, and she would always give him a wrapper.

Today, he decided he would put those wrappers to use. He wanted his mum and dad to have something that would possibly trigger their memories. The healers at St. Mungo's had focused on magical healing, trying to repair the damage. Neville had talked to a famous Muggle doctor one day, and that Muggle man said that sometimes all that can help are trigger things, photographs and objects that would remind them of their past.

"Sometimes," he'd said, "all you need is a reminder, and a little luck."

He, of course, didn't know it was magical damage that had been inflicted, but Neville had decided he would put a little faith into these words.

So he wrote to all his parents' old school friends, at least, the ones that survived the war, and asked for as many photographs or keepsakes as they could offer. He asked Gran for anything she had. The old woman thought it was a waste of time, as she didn't put much store into Muggle 'science', but (though she hadn't told Neville this, he knew it was true) decided to let him try, because she knew how it felt to want to help lost causes. He gathered several photos of himself and his friends, to show them their son. He took a trip to Diagon Alley and bought an enormous, leather-bound album.

Then he pulled out that old box of gum wrappers and pasted them to all the pages of what was to be his parents' encyclopaedia of their own legacy. He completely covered every single page of that book, to maybe help Frank and Alice Longbottom recognize who it came from. Some of them were fairly new, some quite old, for he'd been receiving them since he was five, up until the nineteen years of age he'd achieved two months ago.

Then he created a scrapbook, attaching each photo he had for them. He then labelled them, with who was depicted, and who gave him the picture. He took the heirlooms from their years of sanity and spelled them to appear when the page they were attached to was admired, and disappear when the page had been turned. He placed them with the memories that they were held in the most significance to, and, once he'd finished, prayed that the Muggle man's words would hold true.

Hannah Abbott had been his girlfriend from their disastrous seventh year at Hogwarts, up until a week previously, when she'd become his fiancé. She'd just purchased the Leaky Cauldron, and they were about to move into the owner's suite together, above the bar. It was there that he knew he'd find her, and it was there he dragged her away from to share this very special moment with him.

The couple arrived outside of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. at approximately nine o'clock in the morning on 16 September, 2000. With Neville clutching at the book in his hand, they approached the window where a dummy stood wearing clothing that was about fifty years out of style. None of the Muggles passing by paid it any attention; they had long since accepted that the store would never reopen. Neville and his soon-to-be-wife, on the other hand, walked straight up to the window. The man cast a glance around to be sure they were ignored before speaking.

"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott to see Frank and Alice Longbottom," he whispered to the mannequin. The old stuffed head gave a tiny nod, and beckoned with a yellowed finger. The pair stepped through the glass as they'd done countless times now. They trekked the familiar path up the stairs to the fourth floor, through the double doors that marked the beginning of the Spell Damage corridor. They walked to a door at the end of the hall, which led to the Janus Thickey ward.

Upon reaching this door, Hannah took out her wand, pointed it at the barrier, and muttered "_Alohomora._" Her fiancé was shaking with excitement, and, she knew, a little bit of fear, so she'd done it for him.

"Neville!" greeted the motherly healer that was in charge of this particular ward. "We haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know, I've been working on something," he smiled, somewhat nervously. "Hello, Gilderoy," he added to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man sitting in the armchair directly across from the door.

"Hello there!" he returned, smiling. Neville much preferred this childish Lockhart to the man they had as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in his second year.

"Miriam, I need to talk to you," Neville said to the ward's Healer in Charge, Miriam Strout. She nodded, wondering what was so serious. They went over to an empty bed that had once been Broderick Bode's.

"I was talking to a Muggle doctor the other day," Neville began, "and this one specializes in neuropsychology, or the study of the brain. He's famous for bringing back memories for patients of his that have suffered severe trauma."

"Neville, honey—" Miriam started to interrupt him. She'd become somewhat of a mother to him over the years, as she'd been head of this ward since he could remember.

"No, listen," the man insisted. "He said that one of the things he used most to trigger old memories were photographs and objects that reminded them of their past," he then held up the enormous tome that had been his main object of interest for the last week.

"What's in there?" Miriam asked. She usually frowned upon what they called 'Muggle medicine', but there was some logic to this. They'd already established that the Longbottoms' vocal chords had been damaged beyond repair, so even if they regained their delicate sanity, they'd be mute.

"Photos, heirlooms, things that would remind them of their past, and tell them a little about mine," said Neville, his voice shaking with suppressed excitement.

"This could work," the experienced healer said slowly. "It's worth a shot."

She led Neville and Hannah over to the curtained beds where his parents lay.

"Frank? Alice?" she said. They didn't know their names, but she always tried to see if they would finally remember. Neither responded to her voice, but when Neville sat on his mother's bed she looked up.

"Hey, Mum," Neville said to her quietly, taking her hand. "I've brought you and Dad something. I made it in the hopes that it would help you two get better."

He scooted over so that his dad could join him, because he'd come over in mild curiosity (hopefully that was a sign of already regaining some sanity), then opened the photo album to the first page. He'd made this first section up of a bunch of pictures of Frank's childhood that his Gran had kept, as well as what he could scrounge up from Alice's. He figured it'd be best to start as early as possible.

Alice's eyes widened and she reached out to touch the Drooble's wrappers that coated the page. Then she turned her eyes to Neville and smiled, pulling out another wrapper and handing it to him. He took it and smiled back.

He spent a couple of hours going through the photo album with his Mum, Dad, and Hannah. Alice had had some recognition to one of the photographs of herself and her late best friend Lily Evans, soon to be Potter (and nobody had told him and Harry of this!), as well as a photo of herself and Neville when he was just born (Hannah cooed over her fiancé in this picture). Frank, on the other hand, reacted to a picture of himself standing proudly alongside Sirius Black from their days as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They both smiled and glanced at each other when they saw the picture from their wedding day.

Neville and Hannah were nearly in tears by the end of the day; Frank and Alice had made much more progress than either had hoped.

"How did it go?" Miriam asked them when they stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Amazing!" Neville said enthusiastically. "Mum and Dad recognized so much more than I'd dared to hope, and that's just from what they reacted to! They probably recognized even more than that!"

"Oh, goodness, Neville! That's fabulous!" Miriam exclaimed. She hugged Neville tightly before turning to Hannah. "He's not exaggerating, is he? Everyone can get a little overenthusiastic with things like this, after all."

"No, I'm proud to say he's not," Hannah reassured her. "Everything he said was or could be completely true. And, I must say, I'm rather excited as well."

"I'm so happy for you both," Miriam said kindly.

"We want to leave the photo album here, so they can look at it on their own as well," Neville said. "Is that all right?"

"Of course, dear!" Miriam said. "I'm so glad you came, so glad you did this. It may actually be a huge step in magical healing, as we've never paid much store to the Muggle way."

"That sounds excellent," Neville said. "I'll probably be back in a few days, as Hannah and I are moving into the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning and I have to help unpack and such."

"Great!" Miriam said. "Have fun, and good luck with the move."

"Bye, Miriam," Neville said.

"See you in a few days," Hannah added for him.

"Goodbye, you two!" She waved them out.

Once they were outside the door, Hannah turned to her fiancé with happiness shining on her face. "Oh, Neville!" she said. "I'm so, so happy for you!"

"Me, too, love," he said. "And pretty soon they'll be your in-laws. I think, at this moment, I may be the happiest man in the world," he added, smiling.

Hannah didn't respond, just beamed back and threw her arms around him. He kissed her on the lips once, and then they began to stroll back out of St. Mungo's, smiling brightly all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>*Extremely childlike voice* Sooo, what d'ya think? *Normal voice* I hope you will tell me in a REVIEW! Also, I am going to go ahead and say that I'm making no promises on updating, I leave for Hawaii in four days, and marching band starts 1 August, so my schedule is very hectic.<strong>

***THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE LAST MOVIE IN WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY***

**Now, more importantly: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FINALE? I personally absolutely loved it, it was excellent. A few things happened that I didn't like, i.e. the way Voldemort's robes grabbed Harry and pulled him up to him, that was just bizzarre in all the wrong ways. I also didn't like that Griphook was killed, he deserted the bank, so he wouldn't have been there anyway. Also, I wish Draco hadn't joined the Death Eaters when Voldemort asked everybody to. I think it would've been absolutely fabulous, I would've loved it if he'd been like "NO." But he wasn't, and so Voldy gave him a really, REALLY awkward hug that made me laugh out loud and squeal EEW at the same time. I started sobbing my eyes out about halfway through the BOH, right when the Acromantulas showed up, because I knew that they appeared right after Fred died and that was one of the worst deaths for me. I hated how old they made everyone except Dan and Emma look in the Epilogue, and Emma was way too young looking. Ron's an Auror, for Merlin's sake, and they're only 36-37 years old!**

***NO MORE SPOILERS***

**So, if you loved the finale as much as I did, review :)**

**And even if you didn't, review :)**


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

I am terribly sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do this, I know I said I hate when other people do this, but I am putting all of my ongoing stories on a permanent hiatus until I get my life back on track. A lot of things have happened in the last few months, and until I fix my mistakes, I won't be posting anything, unless it's a once-in-a-blue-moon thing that'll happen maybe once or twice for the rest of the school year.

In addition, once that happens, I'm revamping all of my stories in such a way that I may not actually post again for another year. I need a plan of action, not the make it up as you go kind of thing I've been doing, it's just not working, and it makes my life just that much harder.

I may potentially update this, it just depends on whether or not my muse grabs me.

In addition, I'll probably have changed my online pseudonym by the time I post on this again, so my name won't be Rachel anymore.

I'm so sorry.

Mischief managed,

Rachel


End file.
